Doodle Flower
"Doodle Flower" is a 2019 short story made by MarioFan2009 in March. Sunny Funny finds Jeffy's pencil on her front door. It somehow can make drawings come to life. AsphaltianOof, Azaz, Buckaroo and her drew a drawing of Sunny Funny. It starts to cause chaos for them. What will they do? Script WARNING: The story might have some swearing in it. It shows Jeffy riding along his bicycle. Jeffy: (Hums) Suddenly, his bicycle trips over and his pencil comes of his nose. Jeffy: Agh damnit! Stupid rock! Now my bicycle is broken! (Sigh) He takes his bicycle in his hands to his home angered. The pencil is seen flying all the way to Sunny Funny's door. Sunny Funny answers the door to see the pencil on the floor. Sunny Funny: Now who could have possibly left this here? I guess I will take it inside... She grabs the pencil and takes it inside the house. Sunny goes to the living room with the pencil. Buckaroo: Hey, what do you got there? Sunny Funny: I found this pencil outside at my front door. Azaz: Cool! AsphaltianOof: A pencil? I wanna draw something! Sunny Funny: Do so! She gives AsphaltianOof the pencil. AsphaltianOof gets a piece of paper. AsphaltianOof: Now do I wanna draw... Azaz: Try me! AsphaltianOof: Hmmm... ok! He draw Azaz on the paper. Azaz: Huh, not bad... I guess... The drawing suddenly then comes to life! Buckaroo: What the heck?! Sunny Funny: What happened? AsphaltianOof: MY DRAWING CAME TO LIFE!! Drawing Azaz: (Makes blabbering noises) Azaz: That does not sound like me... AsphaltianOof: Yeah I agree. Imma erase this. Azaz: Do so! AsphaltianOof erases Drawing Azaz while the drawing screams in pain. Sunny Funny: Well... what else can we draw? Buckaroo: We can draw you! Sunny Funny: Me? Azaz: Yeah! This time, I will do it. I am a good artist! AsphaltianOof: Go to it! Azaz draw Sunny Funny's sketch perfectly. The drawing then comes to life. Drawing Sunny Funny: (Makes random noises) AsphaltianOof: It's amazing! Buckaroo: Yeah! Looks good! Azaz: Agreed! Buckaroo: Hey everyone... I have an idea. Sunny Funny: What is it? Buckaroo: How about we use the drawing to trick Badman. A former villain I used to work for! Azaz: Smart idea! AsphaltianOof: I can't wait to see this! Sunny Funny: Hmmm... sounds like an idea to me! All five of them are seen at Badman's door step. Buckaroo: All Right Doodle Funny, stay here and wait for Badman to come outside! Azaz: Yeah! AsphaltianOof knocks on the door and the four hide. Badman comes to answer the door to Doodle Funny. Badman: Well well well. If it ain't that flower bitch! Doodle Funny: (Makes random noises) Badman: COME HERE YO-- Suddenly, he gets grabbed by the drawing and is beaten up. Sunny Funny: What the hell?? AsphaltianOof: Umm... was that part of the plan? Buckaroo: Dunno... Badman then gets thrown into a bush with severe injuries. Badman: Owwwww... Azaz: You know, this pencil can do a lot good for trickstery! Suddenly, Doodle Funny grabs the pencil from Azaz's hand. AsphaltianOof: Hey! That is ours! Doodle Funny: MINE MINE MINE!! She draws a moustache on AsphaltianOof face. Buckaroo: What the hell?! Sunny Funny: Get her! Buckaroo attempts to catch DF, but she draws a mallet and hits him in the head. A huge headache comes from Buckaroo's head in response. Buckaroo: Owwww... Azaz: Are you ok? Buckaroo: Kind of... Doodle Funny then runs off. AsphaltianOof: Hey! She's getting away! Sunny Funny: Let's get her! She might cause chaos! Azaz: Yeah! The four chase after the drawing but not until she draws some needles. AsphaltianOof, Azaz, Buckaroo and Sunny Funny stops in alert after seeing them. Azaz: Good thing we stopped in time... Buckaroo: Yeah... AsphaltianOof: We need to get the drawing and give the pencil back to it's original owner! Sunny Funny: But how wise blockhead? She got away! AsphaltianOof: Hmmm... I think I might have a plan... Buckaroo: And that is? It cuts to the four in a bush looking at a drawn house likely made by Doodle Funny. AsphaltianOof: That must be her house... Azaz: No shit Sherlock! Sunny Funny: How do we get inside? Buckaroo: Just go through the bush while hiding! Sunny Funny: Ok! As the bush is moving, Doodle Funny's arm is seen drawing a hole. The four fall into the hole. Sunny Funny: Ouch! Azaz: I think that drawing must be smart... Buckaroo: Yeah! Suddenly, a wrench falls on AsphaltianOof's head. AsphaltianOof: Where's the leak mam? Azaz: Damnit Asp! This is no time for Spongebob references! We gotta get that flower drawing! Sunny Funny: Yeah! The four look up and Doodle Funny is seen brawling a bowling ball and throwing it at them. Buckaroo, Azaz and Sunny Funny quickly Duck but AsphaltianOof looks in shock as his head turns into a bowling pin. He gets hit and shattered while two X's are seen on top of the screen. Buckaroo: Oh shit! Azaz: Asp! Are you ok?? AsphaltianOof: SWITZERLAAAANNNDD!! Sunny Funny: (Sigh) Doodle Funny is seen screaming at them with nonsensical gibberish. She then runs off with the pencil. The next scene shows Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Sunny Funny behind a bush while Doodle Funny is still muttering gibberish. The four look at her playing with the pencil. Sunny Funny: There she is! AsphaltianOof: She's hideous! Buckaroo: Yeah! Looking at her makes me sick! AsphaltianOof: Agreed! Those pedals, that face! Her legs! Gross! Look at that awful tongue! Sunny Funny: Um, Asp... AsphaltianOof: Hey! But it looks good on you Sunny! Azaz: Enough! We gotta get rid of her! Buckaroo: But how? Sunny Funny: We gotta get her by surprise! AsphaltianOof: Is it her birthday? Suddenly, Doodle Funny busts through the bush and grabs Sunny. Sunny Funny: AZAZ! BUCKAROO! ASPHALTIANOOF!! DO SOMETHING!! AsphaltianOof: Happy birthday! She throws Sunny Funny away while she is screaming. Azaz: AsphaltianOof! Buckaroo: You idiot... AsphaltianOof: (Grabs a rock) Here's your present! Doodle Funny puts it on AsphaltianOof's head. AsphaltianOof: Your welcome! Azaz facepalms. Doodle Funny is about to run away but is stopped by Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: Hold it right there Doodle Funny! Me and my friends brought you to this world and we will now take you out! Doodle Funny: (Screams gibberish) Sunny Funny: What was that? The drawing continues to scream more gibberish in anger. Sunny Funny: ENOUGH! (She erases up Doodle Funny) Sunny: I AM SUNNY! DESTROYER OF EVIL!!! AsphaltianOof: Take it easy. It's just a drawing. Sunny Funny: Whatever! It is still evil! AsphaltianOof: Well that takes care of that. Buckaroo: Done and done! Azaz: Yep! Sunny Funny: Let's go home now guys. The four walk off to Sunny Funny's house. However, Doodle Funny's hand is seen attempting to crawl. It cuts to Sunny Funny's house. Sunny Funny: Gee Radish you should have been there! You could have seen me get rid of that annoyance of a drawing! Radish: Oh yeah? What did it look like? Sunny Funny: Just like me... but more sloppy and stuff. Radish: Well, I am gonna go to sleep. Sunny Funny: Yeah me too. Radish sleeps on the ground while Sunny Funny goes upstairs, goes to her bedroom and falls asleep. A few minutes pass by. While sleeping, Doodle Funny's arm is seen coming through Sunny Funny's door and grabs the pencil. Sunny Funny: What's that? What is the pencil doing all by it's self? It then shows Doodle Funny. Sunny Funny: YOU AGAIN?! Doodle Funny draws angered eyelashes near her eyes. Doodle Funny: (Mutters more nonsense) SUNNY FUNNY!! Sunny Funny: AHHHHHHH!!! She runs downstairs while Doodle Funny is chasing her. AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo and Azaz then wake up to the noise. AsphaltianOof: What's going on? Sunny Funny: SHE'S BACK!!! Buckaroo: Whom? Azaz: What are you talking about? Sunny Funny: DOODLE FUNNY!! AsphaltianOof: I thought we got rid of that nuisance... Doodle Funny is seen coming downstairs while screaming gibberish. Sunny Funny: We need to get rid of her again! Buckaroo: But how? We don't have space inside the house! AsphaltianOof: (Grabs a piece of paper) STAND BACK!! I GOT A PIECE OF PAPER AND I AM AFRAID TO USE IT!! Azaz: Oh my God... On the floor, a piece of paper is seen and Doodle Funny steps into it getting her foot stuck. Doodle Funny: Huh? She attempts to escape it but she can't. Buckaroo: She's stuck in paper? AsphaltianOof: Huh... Sunny Funny: Hmmm... do you guys have any colouring books? Azaz: I think there is one upstairs. Sunny Funny: Ok! She rushes upstairs, comes back with a colouring book and traps Doodle Funny in it. Azaz: How is that possible?! AsphaltianOof: I don't know. Buckaroo: Well... did we finally get rid of it? Sunny Funny: I think so... let's hope she is stuck there. She opens the book to show a stuck Doodle Funny inside the colouring book unable to move. Sunny Funny: Yep, she's done for now. AsphaltianOof: Well... should we go back to sleep? Buckaroo: Maybe. A door knock is then heard. Sunny Funny: I'll get it! She answers the door to Jeffy. Jeffy: Pardon me but have you seen my pencil? I lost it during a bicycle ride. Sunny Funny: A pencil? Hmmm... She goes back inside. Sunny Funny: Do you guys still have the pencil? I think we found the owner of it. AsphaltianOof: Sure do! (He gives her the pencil they have previously used in the beginning) Sunny Funny: Thanks! She goes back to the front door. Sunny Funny: I think this belongs to you. Jeffy: It does! Thanks! Sunny Funny: Your welcome and bye! Jeffy leaves while Sunny closes the door. Buckaroo: Well, now we got rid of the drawing and the pencil. Azaz: I guess that solves that problem. AsphaltianOof: (Yawns) I'm tired. Can we go back to sleep? Sunny Funny: Yeah! Me too! Let's get some shut eye for tonight. Azaz: Alright! Sunny Funny goes upstairs to her own bedroom and goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen sleeping downstairs. The episode then fades to black ending it. -------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------- Trivia * This is the first short story of March 2019 that MarioFan2009 has made. * The story is inspired from the Spongebob episode "Frankendoodle". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Doodle Funny Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Doodle Azaz Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program